Mirror Family
'Mirror Family ' is a laser manipulation dance crew act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but were brought back as a Wild Card to the Quarterfinals, where they were eliminated again. Mirror Family returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where they were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Mirror Family will return for a third time to JayGT: Britain's Champions. Background Florence… Year 1519.. It was the last year of the life of master-artist Leonardo Da Vinci who used his lifetime experiences and knowledge to create one of his magnificent work – MIRROR MAN. Documents about birth of Mirror Man were carefully hidden in the bowels of the stone wall of his laboratory by the master himself. Although the laboratory was found by explorers in 2005, the tube with the secret documents was not discovered. In October 2012 after destructive and harmful floods and rains in Florence the secret tube with documents about creation of the Mirror Man was swept away by the river Arno to the town of Pisa where I randomly found it on the bank of the river. The documents were written in special Mirror Font which was needed to decode in order to read. My curiosity was so enormous and strong that I had to test this miracle on myself and my attempt was successful. But it has one snag – it works only one way – I became Mirror Man forever. I created Mirror Woman to not stay alone in this world. We wished to have a baby so the Mirror Boy was born. I wanted to read, study…the Mirror Book was formed. I needed to make phone calls..I created the Mirror Phone. At present our family is getting bigger and bigger and we already have a star on Hollywood Walk of Fame in Los Angeles. In a while we will need our own Mirror City because we are expanding… and I know how to create it – thanks to the precious documents from our creator – magnificent and admirable Leonardo Da Vinci. Mirror Family is a fantastic show now available to the international entertainment industry. This futuristic characters will stun audiences wherever they are seen. They dominate their surroundings creating a visual spectacle that will leave people talking about them for days! Their entire bodies are covered with hundreds of mirrors from head to toe. The result is a stunning reflecting being that bounces the light of the world right back upon its viewers.Their unique fusion of structure and body movements create visual illusions that are spectacular. http://mirrorfamily.com/ Judge Cuts Mirror Family's performance in Episode FI01 consisted of "manipulating" lasers, spotlights, and colored light in a dance routine. All the while, their mirror suits reflected light all around the stage. The music used was Nero's "Etude". Cards, Pennies, and Foxy gave the group standing ovations, instating that it was visually stunning and would make for a good Vegas show. Mirror Family's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition instead of Richard Turner. Quarterfinals Foxy brought back Mirror Family as his wildcard in the Quarterfinals. Their performance in Episode FI06 consisted of performing a Michael Jackson-themed dance in which, after an unsuited dancer came on stage and danced, the group came onstage and danced to Jackson's song, "Man in the Mirror" while "manipulating" spotlights, lasers, and light panels. Foxy gave the group a standing ovation, saying it was a step up from last time, although Pennies and Cards found the performance boring and underworked. Mirror Family's performance did not receive enough votes to be sent through to the Semifinals, eliminating them along with ADEM Dance Crew, instead of Darius Rucker. RI Qualifier Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Category:Acts Category:FI Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:FI Dance Groups Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FI Wildcard Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Foxy's Wildcards Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Acts Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Golden Buzzers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Dance Groups Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Laser Revolution Category:Threepeaters Category:BC Acts Category:BC Dance Groups